fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Rie
WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT SSP (STARRY SKY PRETTY CURE)! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SSP S2 (IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS)! (The lovely illustration of Alice & Andromeda is drawn by Whip2303! Thanks for the fanart, gurl! XD) "At your service!" — Alice Donna Belle the Second Alice Donna Belle the Second (アリス・ドナー・ベル・ザ・セコンド) is a protagonist in the SSP series. She is the leader of Starry Sky Precure and one of its founding members. It is unknown what her true origins are, not even the files that Hydra has for her can even state where she truly came from. In SSP S2, it is revealed that Alice is from Agios, and that she is the daughter of Queen Alicia and King Cepheus. Alice is the keeper of Queen Alicia's ring and the Guardian of Love. She is the first Catalyst introduced; the second being Michelle. Alice's alter ego is Cure Andromeda (キュアアンドロメダー Kyua Andoromedā), the chained princess. Her main catchphrase is "At your service!" (あなたのサービスで Anata no sābisu de). History Prior to the events of the series, Alice is the daughter of the palace's Royal Secretary, Alice Donna Belle the First. Her mother and father were divorced, which of course, mentally affected Alice during her childhood. However, it is formerly unknown if Alice Donna Belle the First is her true mother. She barely remembers her father, and she wishes to forget more of the past and to hold on to what truly matters: the safety of those she wishes to care for. Due to her parents' divorce, Alice has been bullied by others during her youth. She became insecure of herself, and she began wearing long-sleeved jackets, sweaters, hoodies, and blouses. She also wears long stockings. It is implied that she used to cut herself whenever she was depressed, that's why she wears long-sleeves and long stockings. Alice often carries a backpack around to carry her trinkets, and sometimes carries some small pouches along with it. Throughout her journeys, she always puts her collections in her backpack. Appearance Alice usually wears any long-sleeved outfit that's in any shade of pink. Her outfits range from the lightest of pink to the darkest of pink. She mostly wears sweaters and long stockings that reach her thighs. Significantly, the majority of her outfits have a crest emblazoned on them. Links to Other Pages about Alice * Relationships * Information Personality Insecurity When Alice is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to cope with her problems and often keeps them to herself. Alice has trouble socializing at the beginning, due to the fact that she used to be bullied prior to the events of the SSP series. Due to her experience from getting bullied, she has become insecure of herself. As a result, she has grown to question her own self-being and who she truly is. Leadership Alice serves as the team's natural good-willed leader. Taking duty as the 'pack leader', she has a diplomatic tongue and often thinks about her actions and words before doing so. Alice is very open-minded; therefore, making her an excellent choice as the leader for the group. She often sees two sides of an argument, and often eases the rising tensions between her friends. Alice will do anything just to make her friends reconcile once more. Rage Despite being kindhearted and patient, Alice is not to be underestimated when she gets extremely angry. She shows this more aggressive side of her on rare occasions, this mostly happens during battles when facing their enemies. She isn't easily angered, but when her nerve snaps, Alice tends to be very short-tempered at this point in time. She sometimes expresses her anger in words, either by cussing or insulting. Hopeless Romantic Alice has many unique attributes, one of which is her hopeless romantic personality. She is considered to be one because of the fact that Alice has an interest in reading novels that are in the romance genre. Due to this, Alice also has the tendency to matchmake her friends with those she finds them compatible with. Being a believer in astrology, she often looks at people's zodiac signs to see if they are compatible with one another. Manipulative As the Infinite, she seems to be quite manipulative. She was able to manipulate Alisa into helping her and her companions throughout their journey. This also led to Alison helping them too. Protective Alice is shown to be very protective of her friends and tries to keep them out of harm's way when necessary. Her main reason for murdering Sophia in her (Sophia's) Catalyst Vision was to avenge them. Skills & Talent Fortune-telling In the history of magic of the Cosmic Planet, it is stated that chronokinesis, fortune-telling, and illusion casting are among the rarest magics used in all time. Not much people know how to manipulate these spells properly, and only some are gifted with the ability to do so. Alice is one of those skilled mages who excel in fortune-telling. Alice often carries pouches and bags with her, which often contains either of the following: potions, tarot cards, crystal balls, and fortune cookies, or all of those mentioned above. She finds fortune-telling rather interesting, and wishes to learn more about the art of time. Mind-reading Out of all the Starry Sky Precures, it seems that Alice is the most skilled in mind-reading. She displays this skill whenever she is required to do so, or she simply thinks that she needs to. This skill was displayed when she talked to Victor through telepathy, with Victor calling her a "Mind Reader" or "Mind Talker". According to Alisa and Alison, telepathy is among the rarest of all sorcery. Not many people are endowed with the ability to commune through the mind. They also said that one can use telepathy to communicate with family members, and that if one wishes to commune with someone else (who is not their family member) through telepathy, it won't work. It is currently unknown how Alice excels at mind-reading, but it has been implied that she studied a lot about witchcraft. As Alisa's apprentice, she has learned the art of chronokinesis, or the power of time manipulation. In order to properly use chronokinesis to one's advantage, the mage must follow the Three Laws of Time. So far, these laws are currently unknown. Though it has been implied that these are the only skills Alice presently manages to pull of: freezing time, reversing time, and accelerating time. It could be assumed that those three skills are in fact the Three Laws as well. This has not been clarified, but it is only speculated. Illusion Casting Due to being trained by Alison, Alice has shown exceptional skills in the rare magic known as 'illusion casting' or 'mirage-casting'. Alison states that there are Three Laws of Mirage, just like there are in learning chronokinesis. These are the skills Alice can manage to make an illusion out of: painting, thinking, and chanting. Like the Laws of Time, it is assumed that those three mentioned above about illusion casting are the Laws of Mirage. Cure Andromeda "The Constellation Song of Love, Cure Andromeda!" 星座の愛の歌, キュアアンドロメダー! Seiza no ai no uta, Kyua Andoromedā! Cure Andromeda '(キュアアンドロメダー ''Kyua Andoromedā) is Alice's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of starlight and transforms with the phrase, "Constellation Song!". Her main attack is Andromeda Chains, which she usually performs in order to bind enemies and/or assault them. Attacks - Cure Andromeda's finisher with her Love Scepter. * - Cure Andromeda's second finisher with her Love Scepter. - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Andromeda's main attack (but not a finisher) that can bind her opponents. * - one of Cure Andromeda's offensive attacks. }} Trivia * Alice/Cure Andromeda may be the first Pretty Cure to break the fourth wall several times. She is aware that she's part of a novel, and that her sole purpose is to fill the role of a lead heroine. Due to this, she has repeatedly tried to rebel against the story. * Alice's birthday is January 1st, making her Zodiac sign Capricorn. Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Magic using Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:SSP